


One Thing Leads to Another

by jerkbending



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerkbending/pseuds/jerkbending
Summary: write the StrongPeace you want to see in the worlda collection of Will/Warren ficletseach chapter stands alone unless otherwise notedplease read warnings and ratings at the beginning of each fic
Relationships: Warren Peace/Will Stronghold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Five Minutes - G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWithFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWithFlowers/gifts).



> dedicated to GayWithFlowers, my partner in StrongPeace shenanigans
> 
> come say hi on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/jerkbending)

Five minutes. That's what Zach had said on the bus. He'd watched some kind of motivational YouTube video and the speaker said that you have five minutes to do something once you've decided to do it. Any longer and you'll talk yourself out of it.

Will's been chewing on that all day, ever since he got off the bus and saw Warren sitting -alone, as usual- on one of the steps to the school, reading for class.  
He was mulling it over in Aerobatics when he was supposed to be taking notes on what different wind patterns would do to your sense of direction and how to correct for them.  
He was turning it around and around at lunch when Layla had taken the seat next to Magenta and left Will no choice but to set his tray down next to Warren's, pressing their legs together on the crowded bench seat and pretending he was fine as he shook his milk. Warren seemed to actually _be_ fine; he didn't look up from his Mad Science notes except to pass his unopened fruit cocktail to Zach. 

Now the buses and students are lined up on the front lawn and Will's five minutes start ticking down. Warren is waiting to board bus 14, backpack hanging off one shoulder. Will looks at the line for his own bus and decides he can make it.

"Warren!"

Addressing him directly, Warren doesn't have a choice but to acknowledge Will as he comes to a running stop next to him. 

"Hey, do you, uh, like," he's swinging his arms like a loser. He's such a loser. He's more nervous than his first day of school. Can Warren see him sweating? "Do you wanna, maybe, like, go see a movie? This weekend? Or something?"

Warren blinks. That's helpful. 

Will hopes his face isn't as red as it feels. "Just, I mean, like, like you and-and me." 

This was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have listened to Zach. Warren's face is completely blank. Laughter would be better than this.

Then one side of Warren's mouth curls up and he _does_ laugh, one single through-the-nose exhale that Will hopes doesn't precede total humiliation in front of literally the entire school but he _did_ choose to do this here so-  
"Yeah, sure."

The other kids in Warren's line are getting on the bus, and Will needs to go; their new bus driver isn't nearly as patient as Ron was.

"Great!" That was too eager. He sounds too eager. He's backing away and grinning and waving his phone like a moron, "I'll text you!"

Warren nods, except it's upward, like the way cool kids greet each other. Will doesn't know what that's called, but it's like an inverse nod and it's cool to do instead of downward nodding and everything about Warren is so cool and Will is so uncool as he makes it back to his line right as Layla is getting on the bus and their driver is glaring at him but that's okay because Will has a date. This weekend. With Warren.


	2. First Time - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Will talk about Gwen  
> rated for discussion of statutory rape

"If it makes you feel any better," Warren says, "she went after me, too."

They're sitting on the roof over Warren's garage; he lives closer to downtown than Will. There's more traffic and noise and, for some reason, a lot of dog walkers. 

Will looks at him, but Warren is still staring at the glow of the city lights. It's cloudy, and they're reflecting a lot tonight. "Gwen?" he asks.

Warren nods. They haven't mentioned it today, but the start of her trial was on the morning news, and Will's had it in the back of his mind all day. 

"She thought what everybody else thinks," Warren says. "She thought I'd go bad. Like him."

Will holds his breath. Even though they've made it out of 'awkward acquaintances who saved the school together' firmly into 'friends who hang out' territory, Warren still never talks about his dad. 

"Got rid of me quick when I wouldn't, wasn't worth her time."

"Did you guys," Will hesitates, "...date?"

"Yeah." Warren shrugs, "I was a Freshman. She was a Junior. You know how it is."

"Yeah." 

They're quiet for a minute; there's an ambulance wail from far away. Then Will speaks again. "Did...did you guys...you know."

Warren looks at him and for a second he wonders if he's crossed a line. If Warren's going to close back off again. 

"Yeah. Pretty girl, stupid boy, what are you gonna do."

He says it with the same level tone he says everything, but Will feels sick all over again. "F-for how long? I mean...how long did she..."

"Couple of months. It was...normal, I guess, at first. She never said anything about a villain school, but she started...I dunno. Being weird about it. Kind of...sympathizing... She was trying to feel me out. I was just trying to feel her up."

Will snorts; he can't help it. Warren's smiling too, but he gets serious again in a blink. "I didn't know anybody at Sky High, but everybody acted like they knew me. I didn't want- I shut it down, when she'd talk like that."

Will understands that, probably better than anyone else. He wants to hug Warren or move closer or something, but he's not sure he'd appreciate it. So he doesn't. "She never revealed her grand schemes to you?" he asks.

Warren shakes his head, "No. I never let her get that far. She finally got tired of trying, so it was over."

"I'm sorry." 

They watch a pair of great danes make the block before Will says, "Did you feel...weird, finding out she was old?"

"Gotta say, I was not expecting that." Warren leans back on his hands, "Weird's not really the word."

"Used?"

"A little."

"Me too."

"Did you two...?"

Will doesn't answer right away. He's trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, but Warren doesn't push. 

"Kind of. I mean she- We didn't, like, all the way- I mean my parents were home most of the time, but-"

He gestures vaguely at the street below them and Warren nods. "I get it."

"Thanks," Will sighs. "I wasn't thinking about it during the fight but...later... I really thought...she was into me. Feels like, like I wasted so much on her. And she just wanted to hurt me."

"To be fair, I also wanted to hurt you."

Will laughs and lays back on the roof, "Yeah, but you didn't kiss me first."

Next to him, Warren chuckles. "No, not yet."


End file.
